Mr Mom
by Eladamri-Lord-of-Leaves
Summary: Squall gets fired and has to watch the kids. Oh dear, how does Cloud do it? -SxC- other then that... there is ONE swearword... and that's it XD


I know I shouldn't, but I had this cute little idea pop into my head while I was... in the bathroom... and I just had to get it out. The story I mean XD. So, for a disclaimer, I don't own any Final Fantasy characters nor Kingdom Hearts. The lyrics at the end is from Lonestar's song, _Mr. Mom_.

Also I am hoping, that getting little things like this out will help me get out of my funk for my bigger projects. Like a sequel to 'Sick' and 'Dark Wings'

Well, enjoy! -and I am sorry about any spelling (or other) errors... I had to reformat my computer and I haven't reinstalled anything yet XD

* * *

Squall was not the most happiest person in the world when he came home. Pulling into the drive way he slammed the car door with miss-placed fury and stormed up the walkway. The twins had heard the car and where chirping as they hopped up and down waiting for their Daddy to come through the door,  
'Sora, Roxas, come pick your toys up.' Cloud called from the living room, with a loud whine the two trudged back into the room and started cleaning up -even if they where pouting and sulking the entire time. When Squall, current mood relevant to his name, opened the door he was hit by the smell of freshly baked cookies from the kitchen and the annoying sound of Barney from the television. He had told Cloud many times that he wanted to break the twins of him, now that they where almost five, but it seemed that the same tape was playing every time he came home. 'Welcome home sweetie.' Cloud smiled walking up to him, the newest member of the family in his arms. The brunet just glared at him and proceeded to remove his boots and flung his jacket violently in the closet. 'What's wrong, rough day at work?' Squall snorted, he was a doctor for crying out loud, everyday was a rough day -just some where easier to take in than others.  
'Nah, I had a wonderful day,' he growled out, 'started off normal, did some paper work went for lunch. Oh and then it ended in the most perfect way ever!' Cloud raised an eyebrow and adjusted the little girl in his arms, waiting for Squall to finish, which he did -rather loudly, 'I got fucking fired!' There was a loud gasp from the door way, they looked over and there where Sora and Roxas, 'Daddy said a bad word!' they shouted in unison. Cloud sighed and gave Squall a half scolding half not-scolding look,  
'Daddy had a tough day at work, why don't you two go get washed up for supper?'  
'OKAY!' and they ran off giggling and bickering over who could use the foam soap first. The blond sighed and kissed his cheek, 'It's okay Squall,' the brunet just gave him a flat look, 'look I'll ask Cid if I can have my old job back until you find another one.' Squall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, it actually didn't sound all that bad, after all he had been working non-stop lately, taking calls and going into the hospital more often then not. On his days off, random times during the night, it had started taking its toll on both his physical and mental state. Squall decided that he deserved a break... and not to mention some time with his kids, without having to check his blackberry every five minutes to see if someone was trying to get a hold of him.  
'Alright Cloud, you're right.' he gave the blond a small smile and kissed his forehead.

The next morning was a typical morning. Squall got up at five o'clock like he normally did and started getting ready. By the time he realized that he didn't have to go to work because, oh my gosh, he had gotten fired the other day, it was already seven o'clock and he was ready to walk out the door and go. He grumbled and muttered a few choice words before settling on actually finishing his cup of tea and reading the his newspaper. Though his relative peace was short lived, as the crash and tumble of kids started to rampage upstairs.  
'Boys, be quiet, you'll wake Naminée.' then the loud screams went down to a dull rawr. They came running down the stairs in pairs -though Sora and Roxas did everything in pairs. They stopped in their tracks and stared wide eyed at Squall. Daddy was never home when they got up. Three... Two... One...  
'DADDY!' They squealed and jumped on him. Squall let out a grunt and ruffled their hair, 'Morning boys, Cloud.' The blond chuckled lightly and kissed him,  
'Morning Squall. Boys what do you want for breakfast?'  
'Cereal!' 'Pancakes!' they looked over and pouted at each other, 'Pancakes!' 'Cereal!' they went back and forth, switching what the other wanted each time. Squall's eyebrow twitched as he prayed this was not going to be foreshadowing his day. After a while, Cloud came to the twins (and Squalls) rescue by suggesting both cereal AND pancakes, which they agreed with as much enthusiasim as they had arguing over it.

While they where eating, Cloud was on the phone and Squall was relaxing in his chair with his newspaper. 'Alright, I'll see you in a half hour.' he hung up and walked over, draping his arms over the Squalls shoulders he kissed his cheek, 'I am leaving.' Squall looked up with a confused look on his face,  
'Where are you going?'  
'Work.' Cloud told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'I just off the phone with Cid, and he said that if I hurried the hell up-'  
'Okay, okay... I get it.' Squall sighed with turned into a groan as the blond placed a list in front of him, 'What's all this?'  
'This is a list of what needs to be done today. Hun, it isn't that long.' Squall huffed and looked like an angry cat. Cloud kissed him again before walking into the kitchen, where Sora and Roxas where just finishing. 'You're going to be good for Daddy today, right?'  
'W'ere you going?' Sora asked, pouting around his last mouthful of pancake, 'Why isn't Daddy at wo'k?' Roxas asked with a spoon in his.  
'Daddy's taking a break from work, so I am going to work for a little while.' he explained calmly... which in itself set off a whole new wave of the twins, 'W'en are you com'ing back?' 'Does Daddy know how to make cookies...' 'I bet he doesn't...' Cloud sighed,  
'I'll be back around supper time, and yes Daddy knows how to make cookies. I made him a list and put cookies on it.' there was a resounding yay from the twins and a loud groan from the living room. Hugs and kisses later, and Cloud was backing out of the driveway towards the mechanic shop on the other side of town. Once the car was out of sight, Sora and Roxas stared at Squall - Sqaull stared at them... and Naminée cried from upstairs, letting the world know that she was awake.

Squall sighed and looked at his list... it was well made, he had to give Cloud credit there, first things first. He went upstairs and got the infant, after he changed her and while he was feeding her, he looked over the list. The twins where aloud to watch two shows, have a snack and then it was nap time at ten o'clock. He glanced at the clock, it was only 8:30a.m.. No sweat. HA! The twins argued for a half hour over what show they wanted to watch... no wonder they only got two. They settled on watching Spongebob Squarepants and Bob The Builder, with the snack of peanut-butter and crackers. And then came nap time. As soon as the last show was done, Squall had turned the tv off, amongst the complaints of toddlers.  
'Alright, it's nap time.' Due to his back being turned to them from turning the tv off, he missed the grin that the twins shared.  
'You have to catch us first!' 'Yeah Mommy always catches us first!' Squall felt his eyebrow twitched,  
'Well I am not Mommy. So come on, up to bed with you.' Pouting and complaing, huffing and whining the two of them stomped up the stairs, and slammed their door. He highly doubted that they where taking their nap... but at least they where in their room. With that done he looked at the piece of paper and checked nap time off. Picking up Naminée, Squall went back and sat in his chair, when he heard a nice squishy crunch. He stood up and looked down, crackers... and peanut butter... not only was it now all over his pants, but it was smothered well into the leather of his chair too. Scowling, he set his baby girl down and went about cleaning the mess that they had made.

Next on the list... laundry. Simple, he managed to do that with no problem, dishes -check, vacume -check -mundane chores that it seemed Cloud did when the twin terrors where sleeping. 11:30, time to wake the twins up. Not so much of a hassle there, when he opened the door they where playing with the blocks. They where aloud to watch one show while lunch was being made, then they had to wash up and then it was a designated play time. Squall inwardly groaned. It was a disaster. Lunch - the kitchen looked like a hurricane. Squall didn't know how to cook -not for kids anyway. By the time he was done cooking their Kraft Dinner... there was cheese powder, milk, butter, water... everywhere. It was even more of a mess getting Sora and Roxas to clean up afterwards! Somehow he managed to get it done. Then the two toddlers where contently playing with their toys in the living room. Naminée was sleeping peacefully in her playpen. Squall was cleaning the kitchen. It was only ten minutes passed noon. He was starting to wonder if deep down, Cloud didn't have any sanity left and was only putting up a front. After all the blond had to do deal with this everyday. For the past four years.

It wasn't until two o'clock that things got really messy... but fun at the same time... or as much fun as Squall could have before he got passed pissed off and straight onto determind. He would get those cookies baked and he would get them done right. Six trips to the store and five failed attempts later. They had half baked, half burned chocolate chip cookies... that no one wanted to taste test. Then it was bath time, Squall got the tub ready as Sora and Roxas ran screehing around the house bare-butt.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, Cloud was having a grand old time. Talking with Cid and Barret about this that and the the other things. The spiky haired blond was enjoying himself, catching up with his old co-workers and never realized how much he actually missed working in the mech-shop.

Back home, Squall had just managed to get the twins in the tub and Naminée fed, changed and she quielty fell back asleep. As the two boys splashed and giggled in tub, Squall made a quick glance at the list and scowled. He was not going to let his children watch that purple dinosaur. But they two kids in question did not seem to grasp that concept.  
'WE WANNA WATCH BARNEY!' they hollored in unsion, waking up Naminée in the process. Squall's eye twitched,  
'No you are not watching Barney, is there anything-'  
'NO! MOMMY-'  
'I am NOT your Mother!' his patience had snapped and he yelled at them. Sora and Roxas stared at him wide eyed before they started crying, which made his eye twitch again, 'Go to your room till your mother does get back.'  
'I HATE YOU!' Roxas yelled, 'I WANT MOMMY!' Sora screamed, storming up the stairs, slamming the door behind them. Growling Squall sat down in his chair and pinched his nose, glaring at the clock on the wall, it was four o'clock... Cloud would be home in an hour. This was insane.

Squall was pulled from his mental brouding when the phone rang, and his picked it up, 'What.' he snapped, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat on the other end,  
'Dr. Leonheart, this is the Raident Gardens Regional Hospital... there was a mix up in the files, and on behalf of the hospital, I am offering you your job back.' Squall sighed,  
'I would love you have my job back.'  
'Great, we will be expecting you tomorrow morning at seven.'  
'Deal.' he hung up and grinned. That was the best thing that happened to him all damn day. He sunk into his chair. Sora and Roxas could be heard banging things in their room, Naminée was sleeping in her playpen, peacefully once more. He closed his eyes and smiled a large smile of relief when he heard the sound of the car pulling into the driveway. Tomorrow life was going to be normal again.

_Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr. Mom_


End file.
